Sonic Blend
by GreenOwl8
Summary: Characters from Sonic X, Boom, the Comics, Underground, SatAm, AOSTH, and the games are all in the same universe.
1. Chapter 1 Heirs to the Quill Kingdom

Sonic was a young hedgehog that loved the freedom of running wherever he wanted with his superspeed. One day on South Island he encountered, who he gave the mocking nickname Eggman and his nephew Snively who enslaved the inhabitants and put them in robots. He fought against them and freed the helpless inhabitants. It didn't stop there, Sonic foiled more of Eggman's schemes and came to be known as a renowned hero. After foiling the Doctor's latest scheme, Sonic went to visit his uncle Chuck. "Hey, Uncle Chuck.", said Sonic. "Sonic, it's been a long since you visited me.", said Chuck. "Did you enjoy your travels and saving the world." "Yeah, I had some pretty awesome adventures. Made some great friends too. ", said Sonic. "I decided to visit my dear uncle since you're my only family".

"Looks the time has come for me to tell you something very important.", said Chuck. "What do you need to tell me about?", said Sonic. "You're a prince, Sonic." "Ha, good one Uncle Chuck.", said Sonic as he chuckled. "I'm serious, My sister is Queen Aleena, your mother. "What?, you mean for real.", said Sonic. "My mom was a queen?" Sonic was shocked by this revelation. For as long as he could remember, Uncle Chuck had been his only family. "You also have a brother and a sister.", said Chuck. "You never told me about them.", said Sonic. "I can explain.", said Chuck.

10 years ago after the three of you were born as triplets, a sage by the name of Athair told of a prophecy. "The Kingdom of Quill will be attacked by a great evil that will threaten the whole world. Your children must be separated to keep them safe. After 10 years they will be reunited and they will unite the world against this great force of evil.", said Athair. "Soon we heard the news that banished King Acorn and took over the Acorn Kingdom. The Quill Kingdom would fall next. I was Aleena's elder, but I gave up my claim to the throne to her. Instead, I chose to become the court scientist and advisor to your mother. "I agreed that you three should be separated for own safety. We decided that the three of you would be raised by people from different walks of life. We believed that you would become stronger leaders in this fight for the world's freedom if the three of you were raised with different perspectives. I took you in raised you with a middle-class perspective. Your sister, Sonia was left in the care of an upper-class family in the Southern Baronies. Your brother Manic was supposed to be left in the care of a family living in the slums, but shortly after I left his basket on the doorstep, it was stolen by a thief. He had no idea the basket had a baby inside. "I will find my brother and my sister.", said Sonic. "And I promise that Eggman won't succeed, not while I'm around. Sonic set off to search for his siblings.

"I could use the Tornado, but Tails has it with him and is on vacation.", said Sonic. "I don't wanna interrupt his vacation ." Little did he know that his best friend was busy fighting an army of birds. "Guess I 'm gonna have to do without the Tornado", said Sonic. "My first stop is the Southern Baronies." Sonic arrived at the Southern Baronies. "This place sure has a lot of rich folks.", said Sonic. "I need to look for a Lady Windermere". Sonic ran around looking for Sonia. Sonic came across a mansion with a Garden. He knocked on the door. A rabbit opens the door. "Miss Rabbit have you seen another hedgehog around here?", said Sonic. "Oh, you must be looking for Sonia. Lady Windermere's mansion is a couple of blocks from here.", said the rabbit. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm Sonia's brother." Said Sonic. "What's your name ma'am?" "I'm Vanilla", said the rabbit. He saw a little girl beside her. "Is that your daughter? She looks adorable.", said Sonic. He ran off to find Windermere's mansion.

Sonic arrived at the Windermere mansion and he knocked on the door. One of the servants answered. "What business do have with Lady Windermere?", said the servant. "I need to see Sonia.", said Sonic. "I'm afraid your too late, Lady Sonia is already engaged. Besides, you're a commoner. ", said the servant. "Hold on a second, I'm her long lost brother.", said Sonic. The servant lets him enter the mansion. Lady Windermere saw Sonic. "What brings you here?", asked Windermere. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia's long lost brother.", said Sonic. "So you're her brother.", said Lady Windermere. "I found Sonia on the mansion's doorstep ten years ago in a basket with only a letter stating her name.", said Lady Windermere. "Sonia!", Windermere called for her adopted daughter. She came downstairs. "What is it Mother?", said Sonia. "This is your long lost brother Sonic.", said Windermere. "Long lost brother?", said Sonia. "Why did I get abandoned by my real family?" "Our mother is Queen Aleena of the Quill Kingdom. She didn't abandon us, she separated us to protect us. The kingdom got invaded by Dr. Robotnik after we were born.", said Sonic. "We can fight him together and find our mom." "Sorry, I can't come with you. I already have a life here and I have a fiancé.", said Sonia. "If you don't want to join me I can force you.", said Sonic. He left the Windermere mansion.

Hours later, an army of badniks attacked the block of mansions. Sonic dashed through the robots and ran to the Windermere mansion. "Mother!", said Sonia. Sonic came by and saw that Lady Windermere was roboticized. "I'm too late ", said Sonic. Eggman appeared before them in his Eggmobile. "Ho Ho Ho!, Looks we meet again Sonic the Hedgehog.", said. "Eggman!, I'll make you pay for this.", said Sonic. "You have no business being here.", said Eggman. "I'm here for my sister.", said Sonic. "Sister?", said Eggman. "I have a whole family of you pests to deal with now.", said Eggman. "Scratch! Grounder! Eliminate these hedgehogs. Eggman ordered his robotic lackeys to deal with Sonic. Sonic Spindashed into Grounder. "I can fight too you know.", said Sonia as she karate chopped Scratch. "What was that move you just did Sonic?", said Sonia. "I call it the Spin Dash.", said Sonic. Sonia span on her feet into a tornado which knocked out Scratch and Grounder. The two robots ran away with fear. "Get back here you idiots!", said Eggman. "I will get you next time!" Eggman got away with the Eggmobile. "Will Mother be alright?", said Sonia. "I can't say for sure.", said Sonic. "I don't have anywhere to go.", said Sonia. Why don't you come with me? After all, I'm your brother.", said Sonic. "Thank You, Sonic.", said Sonia. "We have to find our brother Manic next.", said Sonic.

In the streets, a green hedgehog and his gang were picking a fight with a rival gang lead by a jackal with one yellow eye and one blue. "You've messed with the wrong gang, you green rat.", said the jackal. "For the last time Zero, I'm not a rat. I'm a hedgehog.", said Manic. "Hand over the Earth Eskrima sticks and maybe I'll show mercy." Manic hits the ground with the sticks like a drum causing a small quake. "Sleet! Dingo! Take the sticks!", Zero commanded to his teammates. "Rough! Tumble!, deal with these mutts. The two skunks were fighting Sleet and Dingo. Zero strikes Manic with his sword. "these sticks are mine!", said Zero as he grabbed the sticks from Manic. "Wait a minute, these are fakes!", said Zero. "I switched them with decoys while you guys were fighting Rough and Tumble.", said Manic. "What should we do now Manic?", said Tumble. "Let's make a run for it!", said Manic. They attempted to run away from the Zero Squad. "After them!", said Zero.

Sonic and Sonia arrived in the slums. "You're saying that Manic is a slumdog.", said Sonia. "Maybe, He's a millionaire after winning a game show.", said Sonic. "Sonic, that only happens in movies." They saw guys running towards them. They bumped into Sonic and Sonia. "Can't you filthy slumrats watch where you're going!", said Sonia. "Easy there, Sonia.", said Sonic. "You're Manic aren't you." "How do you know my name?", said Manic. "We're your brother and sister.", said Sonia. "I have a brother and sister.", said Manic. "I need to get out of here!, they're after me" "Who's after you?, ?", asked Sonic. "There's no one to save you now.", said Zero. "Look, I don't who you are or what he did to you. But I won't let guys hurt my brother.", said Sonic. "What have we got here another rat.", said Sleet. "Don't you know who I am?! I'm the tallest of mountains, I am the roughest of waves, I'm the toughest of terrors, I am the darkest of days. I'm the Ultimate Mercenary, Zero the Jackal.", said Zero. "He stole our treasure." "You stole their treasure?", said Sonic. "I can't believe my brother is a criminal.", said Sonia. "Whoa, Manic's sister is so pretty.", said Dingo. "I challenge you to a fight.", said Sonic.

Zero draws out his sword and slashes at Sonic. Sonic dodged thanks to his speed. "Too slow.", said Sonic. Zero slashes at him again. "I know a cowardly coyote with a sword, I bet you would stand a better chance against him.", said Sonic. He Spindashed into Zero. "Now I know why you're called Zero. Because you have zero chances winning against me.", said Sonic. "WHAT DID SAY!", Zero yelled angrily. Manic hits the ground with the sticks causing a small quake that makes Zero lose his balance. Sonic uses his Spin Dash and Sonia uses the Sonia Spin on Zero knocking him out in the process.

"Thanks, for saving me bro. ", said Manic. "We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves. "I'm Sonic the hedgehog.", said Sonic. "I'm Sonia", said Sonia. "For years, I grew up in the streets thinking that I had no family. "I finally found them. "Why don't you come with us.", said Sonic. "Sorry, I have to say goodbye you guys.", said Manic. "We'll each other someday. Right, Tumble", said Rough. "We'll miss you Manic.", said Tumble. "Let's go to Uncle Chuck's. The three of us have a lot of catching up to do.", said Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles was a young echidna that was confined to his fate as guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island. He grew up isolated from the outside world for most of his life. That all changed When the Death Egg crashed on Angel Island. Knuckles met , who tricked him into thinking Sonic was his enemy. He helped Sonic after he found out about the deception. Sonic and Knuckles became allies, though Knuckles was envious of Sonic's freedom. They teamed up during the two Phantom Ruby incidents. Knuckles also became a founding member of the Chaotix during the Chaos Ring incident. He left the Chaotix afterward and went back to Angel Island.

Knuckles was relaxing on the altar until he heard some noise. "Who's there?", said Knuckles. He saw an elderly echidna coming towards him. It was Knuckles' great-grandfather Athair. "Great-Grampa Athair you're alive?!", said Knuckles. " I thought you were dead ." "That's what I wanted you to think.", said Athair. "You mean all this time you faked your death and left me to guard the Master Emerald alone!", said Knuckles. "You turned out a better guardian then I had expected.", said Athair. " I was only seven when you abandoned me!", said Knuckles. "I had my reasons.", said Athair. "What reason could you possibly have for faking your death?!", said Knuckles. "Allow me to explain.", said Athair.

"I have been chosen for a higher calling by mystical forces.", said Athair. "I was to travel the world as a sage and guide the Seven Servers and the Legendary Hedgehog. I had to leave the duties of guarding the Master Emerald to you." "You left me because of a higher calling.", said Knuckles. "I didn't want to leave you while you were still a child .", said Athair. "So, how have you been while I was gone?" "I was guarding the Master Emerald by myself and I also met a hedgehog named Sonic and got dragged into his fight with Eggman.", said Knuckles. "Did you say you met Sonic the Hedgehog?", said Athair. "How do you know about Sonic?", said Knuckles. "Knuckles there is something I need to show you. Come with me to the Hidden Palace Zone.", said Athair.

"Knuckles, do you see that mural?", said Athair. "It kinda looks like Sonic and Eggman.", said Knuckles." "That is because it's supposed to look like that. This mural foretells a great prophecy involving them. It must be fate that you met both of them Knuckles." "So meeting Sonic and Eggman was part of my fate?", said Knuckles. "Is there anything else about my fate that I should know that you're not telling me?" "You will become an important ally to Sonic and will encounter those that are connected to our history. That is all that I currently know.", said Athair. "What about Doctor Zachary? Did you know about him.", said Knuckles. Athair was shocked at the mention of his name. "You know him don't you?", said Knuckles. "You met Doctor Zachary," said Athair. "I must warn you he's a madman." "I already found out the hard way.", said Knuckles.

"When I met him, he was chased by a robot that he reprogrammed.", said Knuckles. "I was tricked into taking him to the emerald altar. Then, he tried to destroy the Master Emerald. I destroyed the robot and fought him until he fell off the island. I think he's dead now.", said Knuckles. "So, what else do you know about him?" "He wiped out the rest of the remaining survivors of the Knuckles Tribe.", said Athair. "Making the three of us, the only echidnas left." "He killed your parents when you were just an egg." "I don't think we'll have to worry about ever again.", said Knuckles.

Meanwhile, in one of 's bases, there was a white echidna that was being taken care of. "Uncle, the echidna's awake now.", said Snively. "So, you are the one who found me.", said the echidna. "I'm Dr. Ivo Robotnik.", said Eggman. "I'm a genius that will soon conquer the world." "I am Doctor Zachary, one of the last remaining echidnas.", said Doctor Zachary. "Tell me everything you know about the echidnas.", said Eggman. "I will gladly be of assistance to you.", said Dr. Zachary. "I have replaced parts of that were heavily damaged with cybernetics. They will also boost your strength and physical capabilities.", said Eggman. "Let tell you what I know.", said Dr. Zachary. "Our history goes back over 4000 years ago. There was the Knuckles Tribe and the Nocturnus Tribe. They both set out to conquer the known world. This to them being at war with each other. ", said Dr. Zachary. "Tell me more.", said Eggman. Doctor Zachary continued to explain more of echidna history to Dr. Eggman.


	3. Chapter 3

Four years have passed since Dr. Eggman first met Sonic. "Decoe! Bocoe!", Eggman said to his two robotic henchmen. "I have grown tired of the incompetence of you two. "When I started my conquest I had you by my side, Snively. "That's right Uncle.", said Snively. "Despite trying to backstab me numerous times.", said Eggman. "I also had Scratch and Grounder who were bumbling idiots. After meeting my future self, I decided to replace them with you two Decoe and Bocoe. But, it looks like you're just as incompetent as them. Meet your replacements SA-55 and IDI-07 AKA Orbot and Cubot. "I am Orbot, your more competent and more capable replacement.", said Orbot. "Howdy, everyone, I'm cubot. I'm your replacement and much better than Y'all varmints.", said Cubot. "What's with his accent?", said Bocoe. "I need to fix his voice chip.", said Eggman. "Orbot, I have a question for you. Why can't I beat that blasted hedgehog?!.", said Eggman." Where shall we start Doctor? Your failed plans: Chaos, Shadow, The Eclipse Cannon, Neo Metal Sonic, Shadow Androids, Emerl, Gemerl, The two times you teamed up with Eggman Nega. Need I say more?", Orbot listed Eggman's major failures since he made Decoe and Bocoe. "You also lost Robotropolis, which has since gone back to the name of Mobotropolis within the last four years. "Where did it all go wrong ?!", Eggman yelled in rage. "Calm down Doctor, Why don't we start at the Beginning?", said Orbot as he tried to piece Eggman's remaining sanity back together like it was Humpty Dumpty. "I was Ivo Robotnik born in the United Federation of Northamer. I'm the younger brother of Julian Robotnik and twin brother of Ovi Robotnik. When I was a little boy, I looked up to my grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik. I wanted to become a great scientist just like him. I was also close to my twin Ovi. We were two peas in a pod, we were like Yin and Yang. On the other hand, my older brother Julian and I did not get along. "Ovi and I were always bullied by him, it's like he hated us. Ovi and I always dreamed of making our amusement park. When we were fourteen, Ovi was diagnosed with Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome. It was the same condition that Maria had. He still tried to accomplish his dream of becoming an engineer and open our amusement park. Unfortunately, he died seven years later. I was devastated by his death. It was as if a part of me had died." Eggman was about to break into tears. "It's alright, I miss Uncle Ovi too. If only Dad felt the same way about him.", said Snively. "Go on.", said Orbot. "I decided to carry on my twin's dream of making the amusement park. I was also continuing my studies at Spagonia University where grandfather used to be a Professor. While I was studying there, I met Sir Charles the Hedgehog, Sonic's uncle. We both had Professor Pickle as our archaeology professors. I graduated with PHDs in Robotics, Mechanical Engineering, and Biomechanics. I became a technical researcher for the Guardian Units of the Nation. "My Father wanted me to join G.U.N. as a soldier. I joined G.U.N. but not as a soldier, but as a technician of the Research and Development team.", said Snively. "So Doctor, how did go from G.U.N scientist and amusement parks to wanting to conquer the world?", said Orbot. "When I was part of G.U.N., the other members avoided me and Snively for some reason. They also avoided mentioning any of my grandfather's accomplishments. G.U.N. wasn't even allowed to say his name. One day I asked why everyone treated me the way they did. "You want to know why everyone keeps avoiding you.", said a member of G.U.N. "It's because of your grandfather", he said. "The higherups thought your grandfather was a threat. So, they had him executed." "You're lying!", I said. "I'm afraid it's all true. Your grandfather was a threat, a danger, an enemy to all of humanity." "I couldn't believe what I heard. Though given how everyone at G.U.N. treated me. I realized that my grandfather's death was a conspiracy. He only wanted to help the world with his intellect. The higher-ups at G.U.N. were envious of his success so they painted him as a villain and had him executed. They all despised me because I was his grandson! We Robotniks only wanted to help humanity! My brother Ovi wanted to make an amusement park to bring smiles to everyone. It's quite possible that he wouldn't be allowed to make his amusement park just because he was his grandson. My dear cousin Maria was a pacifist and didn't like people fighting each other. She wished that humanity would have hope. I dug deeper and found out that she was shot dead by a G.U.N. soldier. I started to hate G.U.N even more. There is be no hope for humanity as long as they're around. There's no hope for the world. The world would be a much better place without G.U.N! The world could have become a lot better with my grandfather's genius. I became a scientist like him for that very reason: to make the world a better place. That can only happen if the whole world was under my rule. Not the United Federation's rule. Not any of the Mobian Kingdoms' rule. My rule, humans, mobians, animals alike all under my rule. Maria, you wanted humanity to have hope, I will be the one to bring hope to humanity. I will bring hope to the entire world. I began to make plans for world domination in secret. It wasn't long before Snively stumbled across them. I didn't want the information about my secret plans to be exposed. I offered that he join me in my quest for world domination. Both of us soon left G.U.N. At some point, I met Walter Naugus, who was the royal wizard of the Acorn Kingdom. We formed an alliance to takeover Mobotropolis. He helped me become King Acorn's royal scientist. I claimed that the United Federation was launching an invasion against the kingdom. The Kingdom gave me full access to their resources which allowed me to make an army of badniks. Soon I conquered Mobotropolis and banished King Acorn and Naugus to the Special Zone. Eventually, I also stole Charles' invention the Roboticizer and modified it to make roboticized slaves called robians. I was on the road to establishing the Eggman Empire. However, a young hedgehog by the name of Sonic began to foil my plans starting with my attempt to take over South Island. That Hedgehog was a thorn in my side ever since. His rebellious deeds inspired others such as King Acorn's daughter, Sally Acorn and the only other person that matched my intellect, that two-tailed fox Tails. They soon liberated Mobotroplis from my control and freed King Acorn. However, as tenacious as that hedgehog was, I never gave up my ambitions. I tried many schemes but Sonic and his allies foiled every single one of them. I soon entered a state of depression after I teamed up with my future self and got defeated by my Sonic and the one from the future. After that, I thought what was the point. Sonic would always defeat me, again and again, My brother Julian had a daughter named Omelette, who was six at the time. I heard from Snively that she was being abused by him. Ovi and I were victims of his bullying when we were kids. I couldn't bear the thought of a little girl going through that so I broke into his house and rescued her. I went to court and took over as her legal guardian. Omelette brought a new ray of hope into my life. I continued my attempts at world domination as usual. "Ok Doctor, There's no need to worry we are to help you.", said Orbot. "Uncle Eggman, please don't give up, We'll beat Sonic together.", said Omelette. "That's right, because what are you?", said Orbot. "I am the Eggman!, that's what I am! I am the Eggman!, I got the master plan!, I am the Eggman!, that's what I am! , I am the Eggman!, with the master plan!", Eggman chanted. "Sonic the Hedgehog, I will build my empire and I will succeed as you will see, with my machines there is no retreat," said Eggman with renewed resolve.


End file.
